Every Death Is A Tragedy
by perje
Summary: Somewhere his family is weeping for him. His friends call for my blood. Maybe he had a girlfriend who really believed he'd make it back...What if he did? What if they all did? A collection of one-shots about the dead. After all every death counts. Right?


**Hi guys! It's my first fanfiction. So I decided to make one in tribute to the last moments of some characters! First up is Glimmer, who I have always loved... **

**So, please R & R, tell me what you liked and stuff. I think that's all, so here we go!**

I wonder if my mother is proud of me. I had killed three during the bloodbath: the girl from District 10, and the pair from 6. I had wore that unbearable tight, see-through dress, the dress that just screamed 'whore' (although my stylist had refereed to it as sexy) and I had a secure place in the careers. Yet, I still wonder. I don't think that she's ever been proud of me- no. That's not true. I'm pretty sure she's never been proud. Not when I had won that contest for fighting. Not when I was the most popular girl at school when I was 14, when I had just entered. Not when my trainer had informed her that I had a almost 100% chance of making it through the games. Not when I had volunteered. So, the odds are that she's not proud now.

I wonder if she knows how hard I try? How hard I try to prove to her I'm not an idiot. To prove to her I am strong. But I could never live up to her expectations. Not when she had won the Hunger Games, my grandfather had won the Hunger Games, and my younger brother had, too. Can you believe it? Poise, who had just turned 18 in March had the title of victor already under his belt. My mother favors Poise, to say the least. According to her, he has everything: looks, brains, muscles. Apparently, I've only got looks. And one out of three just isn't good enough. Not for her.

I have always been second best.

I gave a sigh and bite my lip, as I scan the area for anyone. The night is pitch black like always, yet with the night vision glasses, every detail in my line of sight could be seen perfectly. I don't find any other tributes, but I do find a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I hiss at Lover Boy, angry at him for interrupting my thoughts. "You're supposed to be asleep!"

"Nothing. You just look worried," he says. I scan his face for signs of sarcasm but he appears to be genuine. He flicks strand of blonde hair out of his eyes and awaits my response.

"Worried? Worried? I'm not worried!" I say in a loud whisper. "I'm just thinking. Can't I think? Or do you have some rule against that?"

He slumps back onto the ground. However I don't quiet feel I'm through with him. "Lover Boy!" I hiss. "Just to let you know, your place in this alliance is very temporary! Soon you will be gone, along with your idiot of a girlfriend."

He doesn't respond. I lean back against the tree.

I have a boyfriend at home, too. His name is Silk. He's the most popular boy at school, and it's easy to see why. He has a handsome face and large muscles. We've been together for only about a week, but I see how it is. It's the same with every guy I've tried to go out with. The girls call me a slut behind my back, but I'm not. I just want to find the right guy, is that such a crime? I never... _sleep _with them. I'm not like that. I really actually wish Silk liked me, but it's only really a show we're putting on. I know he cheats on me, and I know that the girls talk about us behind my back. I like Silk though. When I get back home maybe he'll like me. He'll be dating a victor and we'll move in together in the house in the Victor's Circle, and then we'll get married, and... And we'll live together, in complete happiness. Always.

I don't have any friends. I'm always surrounded by people. They say they're my friends, but they really aren't. They call me mean words behind my back, when they find out at first they deny it ("_Oh no! We would never do that to you, Glimmer! We're your _friends_!"_) but then they break down and shout more words at me. I just respond with a snarly comment. I'm trained to do just that. Although the words really do hurt, I can't display sadness. That's not how you win the Hunger Games.

I shut my eyes and lean my head against the trunk of the tree. Although I only plan to close my eyes, I soon feel sleep crawl in.

The next morning, I wake up to the sky crashing down upon me- literally. A huge wasp nest falls from the sky, and crashes to the floor right next to me. It cracks open like an egg, and what seems to be hundreds of solid gold wasps consume me. One stings me on my neck, and almost instantly a large lump forms. Contrary to popular belief, I am not an idiot. I know what these bugs are. Tracker Jackers. Cato and Lover Boy run quickly, and I long to follow them, but before I can get up and do so, I feel a piercing pain in my foot. I try to make my escape again, but my foot and my throbbing neck hurt to much to do so. All I can do now it try to bat them off with my bow. But it's not working. I feel more bursts of stabbing pain. There are so many, so many I can't even count.

My cheek.

My forehead.

My stomach.

My shoulder.

All over, pain is consuming me. The trees are growing taller, gold Tracker Jackers the size of trees bump into me, green tipped stingers produce green liquid. Romy from District 4 sprouts wings and flies away. I start to loose vision. My arms are flailing wildly.

"-LP! ELP! HELP! HELP! HELP HELP!" I scream as a last resort. My tongue starts going limp too, and I'm pretty sure I got stung there. There's so much pain now. From what's left of my vision I can see my arms; huge, red, shiny, ugly. Now they're bursting into columns of blood. I want to leave. I want to win. I need to win. I take a glance down at my body. I can't begin to imagine what the rest of me looks like. I wish my mother and my friends weren't watching this. What would they think of me? Ugly. Inflated like a giant balloon, and now exploding, my guts adorning the tree. Flailing, while my fellow careers abandon me. There are less tracker jackers now, and I fall to the ground. I want to get up. The continue the Games. To show my mother I can do this. I can do this! I can do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. No. I'm dying. My vision is seriously impaired now. I can only see out of slits in my eyes. The Girl on Fire jumps down from the trees, brushing off the blood as if it were only water. If I wasn't completely in pain, I would have cheered as I saw a few lumps that matched mine on her body. The Girl on Fire bursts into shiny flames, and a ribbon of black- one of those long, crawling insects, a millipede, maybe- winds itself up my back, around my arms, and seals my eyes shut. Even with my eyes shut, there is color everywhere. Whites and blues and greens. And reds. So many reds. The millipede crawls away long enough for me to see Silk coming towards me, as he lifts a knife and brings it into my chest.

_I wonder if my mother will shed a tear for me now?_

Miles away in District 1, a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes watched her daughter fall to the ground. She was the only one watching the huge screen in the huge living room, in her huge house. Poise was asleep. She didn't know how to break the news to him that his sister had died. However, she thought that he might not care all too much. Nobody would. Although she was the most popular girl at school she wasn't well liked, girls plotted about her behind her back, and boys thought of her as mean tart. A cannon gave a loud boom, signifying the end of her daughter's life.

She lifted herself from her stark white couch, her face grim. In her hand she grasped a handful of blood red pills. They were supposed to stop her from being angry. The woman's fist closed in upon the pills, crushing them in her palm. Then with a shrill yell she threw them to the white carpet. The red powder fell in amongst the smooth white fabric, looking like a splatter of blood. She turned back to the television.

The Girl on Fire had a close up: her twitching in pain as the venom worked it's way through her body. Then the camera gave a final close-up of Glimmer's once beautiful face. Huge and deformed. Red, shiny lumps protruding from just about everywhere. This sight alone would be enough to make an outsider who hadn't even known the Tribute cry.

However, it was disappointment, not grief or sorrow that sent a tear rolling down her cheek.

**TA-DA! The end! Please stop by and give a review: tell me what you think! :-)**


End file.
